fairy_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights with Froggy 3
Five Nights with Froggy 3 (Пять Ночей с Фрогги 3 Pyat' Nochey s Froggi Tri) is a video game made by the developer GKProduction and the third game in the "Five Nights with Froggy" series. This game is a sequel to the first chapter and a prequel to the second chapter of the game. Prehistory Froggold II feels the vandals attack on his territory and quickly leaves the Fairy Kingdom in order to fly to Germany to live with his cousin. When he arrives in Germany, the guard at the cousin's palace says that Froggold's cousin is temporarily gone and will arrive in a week. After that, the guardian advises to live Froggold II in the hotel, which is located nearby. Froggold II takes a room at this hotel. Inside the room he opens his suitcase with things, but it turns out that the toys, having taken out all the things, hid there themselves. Froggold II is frightened and throws the suitcase out the window. He informs his agents about this case. From this moment the game events begin. Gameplay You play for Froggold II. At the beginning of the night you have to buy a certain number of cups of coffee (always enough three) for money that you have limited. If you buy too much coffee, you will go bankrupt because of what you have to re-go through the previous night for a more economical option. After you have bought the coffee the night begins. The hotel turns off electricity at night, so you have to do with a flashlight. The energy of the flashlight is infinite. To the window in your room Froggy will climb through the drain pipe. If Froggy is high enough for you, then you can shake off the drain pipe and Froggy will fall down. Kitty will go to you from the front door. You can keep the door closed so as not to let Kitty in, but she will not leave from under the door, and you will not be able to keep the door forever closed, so someday she will come to you and climb into your closet. In the closet she will shake to attack you after a while. To calm it down, you need to shine a flashlight light directly into it. After she calmed down, you can leave to check other toys and drive them away too. Crocco leads the way through the sewer. Soon he will come out of your toilet. To prevent him from getting out, you must flush the water in the toilet, after which Crocco will wash off with the water, which will return him to the original position. Gnomes go through the corridor and sometimes will publish their trademark laughter. They will go straight to the door. To leave, you need to close the door in front of them and wait. They will leave after a while and you can go and drive away other toys. Also in the same corridor you can see the Golden Froggy hallucination. Just ignore him and leave. In addition to all this, there is another hallucination in the game, which was called a Phantom by the game developer. This hallucination does not kill you, so you can do what you want when you see it. After beating all 5 nights, challenges open up, where you can discover new game modes for yourself. The Final Dream of Froggold II is a platformer where you control the same Froggold II to jump on the platforms and not fall down. Challenges are at the same difficulty of Night 5, but with some special conditions. The gameplay of the game itself remains the same, only put some restrictions. Interesting Facts * Initially, the room in the game was supposed to be in 3D; * GKProduction released the trailer a few days after it was completed; * Before the game was released, GKProduction selected several testers for the game. This was the first beta test of the game in this series of games; ** Later GKProduction released an update to the game, which changed the resolution of the game to a smaller one (1280x720); * At the release of the game, the players resented about the problems with the resolution of the game, as it was too big; * With the release of the game, there were no Challenges in Extras; ** GKProduction added them in the update, in which also added Golden Froggy and hardcore mode in The Final Dream of Froggold II. *** GKProduction even had to stay awake at night to make this update. * The hotel where the game actions takes place is called "Villa Ludwig" in real life; * Aloha Gamer was the first on YouTube who complete this game; * GKProduction personally believes that the second chapter of the game is better than the third. Category:FNwF Game Series Category:2004